metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Outer Heaven Uprising
Article renaming I was thinking that it might be a good idea to rename the page to Outer Heaven Uprising *The article describes the surrounding events, and not just Snake's mission there *It is referred to as such in-universe (MGS:TTS, MGS4 Database) **Although it was originally called 'Outer Heaven Revolt' in the MGS manual, it has never been named as this since. Also, I think the word 'Revolt' would sound better for the 'Shadow Moses Incident' article, as in 'Shadow Moses Revolt'. *Also, I think the word 'Uprising' fits for Outer Heaven, since it was established within an existing country (South Africa). Bluerock 20:55, December 27, 2009 (UTC) NATO Bombing If no one has any objections, I would like to reinsert info, concerning the explosions at the end of Metal Gear being those of the NATO bombing. The bombing, as has been noted, was the cause of the "earthquake" near Galzburg which was reported to the public, and the "earthquake" occured right as Snake escaped. Therefore, the explosions seen must have been that of the bombing, and Outer Heaven's self-destruct was coincidently at the exact same time (the consequences of retconning). I added this info because it makes little sense for NATO to bomb the place if it was already completely decimated by a nuclear explosion. It was intended to explain the apparent contradicions. Also, I doubt Big Boss would risk killing his soldiers by detonating a nuke. Someone also mentioned that it says in the MGS4 Database that the bombing occured a few days after Snake's escape, rather than the same time. But if the bombing caused the earthquake, then this can't be the case (also stated in the Database). Could someone please provide the article's name in the MGS4 Database that talks about it being days later? --Bluerock 18:57, February 24, 2010 (UTC) if big boss wants a world where soilders are not tools then why did he use grey fox and snake as puppets to bide time for him to set up his army and metal gear surly it goes agianst what he was fighting for agianst Zero 23:53, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :A means to an end? --Bluerock 12:23, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::that makes him the same as zero philosiphers patriots ect :::Yes, it does. Big Boss was not a flawless "hero." --Bluerock 15:42, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Because it's a really old game when Hideo had no idea where the plot's going to go. :::Exactly! ::well yh I was wondering if there was an in game resion for that change of charecter. 21:26, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :::If he didn't it would have blown his cover as actually being the leader of Outer Heaven, seeing as he was pretending to serve the U.S. as FOXHOUND's commander. How this fits in with recent retcons is anyone's guess though. --Bluerock 15:42, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I didnt see your comment about him not being a flawless hero which makes sense that he is a hyporcit after fighting the patriots so long he dont relise he was starting to become like them 18:46, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, although I agree that Big Boss isn't a flawless hero, the exact same can be said about Solid Snake, seeing how it was heavily implied that he enjoys war and all the killing despite his denials, and he even pulled something very similar on Raiden. Weedle McHairybug 18:50, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::: :::::Big Boss probably knew that Solid Snake is development of the Patriots, so he probably wanted to eliminate him to make sure Zero don't have any trump cards against him. All he wanted to do is make sure Solid Snake gives wrong intel to U.S. and the Patriots and later kill him. He just miscalculated Solid Snakes skills. :::::And why he used Gray Fox like that? Who knows. We already know he saved him few times. Fox already hated politicians and perhaps Big Boss told him about the Patriots. Fox probably just played along, giving Solid Snake wrong intel and helping Big Boss to fool the Patriots. :::::Too complicated...Dr.Ed Argon 20:27, August 5, 2011 (UTC)